Te necesito
by ope-hana
Summary: Cada uno tenía sus demonios a flor de piel. Cada uno se recuperaba a su manera. Pero les era imposible. No estaba ella. Ella se había ido, los dejó cuando ellos estaban empezando a sanar; ya que sus heridas estaban cicatrizando, ya que empezaban a amar. Pero ella se fue… desgarrándoles la piel, los deseos de vivir y volviéndose oscuros. Hermione x draco,harry,theo,blaise RE-ESCRITO
1. Comienzos

Cada uno tenía sus demonios a flor de piel. Cada uno se recuperaba a su manera. Pero les era imposible. No estaba ella. Ella se había ido, los dejo ya una vez que ellos estaban empezando a sanar; ya que sus heridas estaban cicatrizando, ya que estaban empezando a amar. Pero ella se fue… desgarrándoles la piel, los deseos de vivir y volviéndose oscuros.

Aún la recordaban a su manera. Todos vivirían juntos, aún recuerdan la propuesta de ella

— _¡vivamos juntos! —exclamó extasiada por el momento. Estaban los cuatro bebiendo en las tres escobas, y era la última salida de Hogsmeade. —podemos vivir en mi casa, ser jóvenes normales por un año, fuera de responsabilidades, fuera de obligaciones y costumbres. Solo nosotros… chicos normales en una ciudad normal, con un pequeño trabajo normal al estilo muggle_

 _Lo había dicho de una manera divertida, entusiasta, y hasta convincente. Los cuatro chicos se la quedaron viendo un poco asombrados y perplejos, pero también se le hizo una buena propuesta._

— _No sabes lo que dices sangre sucia —dijo Malfoy aparentando molestia, aunque se veía un poco dubitativo._

 _Hermione solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió._

— _Es lo que quiero… —los miró a cada uno— la guerra ya terminó. Ahora quiero recuperar lo que perdimos en esta guerra. Nuestros días de adolescencia… nuestros dramas amorosos e incluso nuestra inocencia. ¿No creen?_

 _Blaise de un solo trago terminó su bebida (whiskey de fuego), y la miró para después tomarle la mano._

— _¿segura que quieres vivir conmigo? —lo dijo meloso y sensualmente se lamió los labios e hizo que Hermione se sonrojara. Amaba verla sonrojada y desviar la mirada fingiendo no darse cuenta el coqueteo que le daba._

— _Sí, si lo digo enserio —le sonrió, Hermione sabía que Blaise aceptaría, él le gustaba ser independiente, libre._

 _Nott se los quedó viendo y apartó la mano de Blaise de Hermione. No le gustaba compartir lo que él consideraba suyo._

— _Habías dicho que tu casa estaba perdida —dijo Nott mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione para borrar cualquier rastro de Blaise. Esos eran las caricias íntimas y de confianza que le daba—. ¿Estas segura que tienes un lugar? —preguntó dulcemente._

 _Ella solo le sonrió y apartó su mano para meterlo en la bolsa de su túnica. Sacó un papel y se lo dio. Nott lo tomó y lo leyó, después se lo dio a Harry._

 _Harry lo leyó en voz alta:_

" _señorita Hermione jean Granger, por este medio le avisamos que sus pertenencias se les dará dadas el día 1 de septiembre del año en curso. Para más información pasar con su abogado correspondiente que ya se le ha sido notificado con el proceso correspondiente"_

 _Harry la volteó a ver y le sonrió_

— _¡herms, de nuevo vas a estar en tu hogar! —la abrazó, estaba feliz por su "amiga" desde que Ron y Ginny murieron ellos dos a su manera se ayudaron a recuperarse y sanar. No les fue fácil, más bien; fue gracias a la castaña que lo apoyo para seguir._

— _¿entonces... Aceptan?_

 _Los cuatro chicos asintieron. Hermione al verlos les sonrió. Y los abrazó a cada uno…_

Pero ahora al recordar eso sentían que se les rompía el corazón… la vida no fue justa… nada fue justo. Y ahora ellos, en una semana se encontrarían. Se haría el primer año de la muerte de Hermione.


	2. Draco

Draco…

Se encontraba en la mansión. Veía ese enorme espejo y no le gustaba lo que veía. Ya no sonreía más, los días que había sido feliz se había esfumado como una desaparición. Estaba más demacrado, las ojeras parecían sus únicas señas de que no estaba bien. No lo estaba. Ya no podía fingir y aparentar estar bien. Ya no.

Ella se fue, y se llevó todo de él. Se llevó su luz. Y ahora estaba en esa habitación en la oscuridad, donde una ventana alumbraba la sombría habitación. Tenía en su mano un siclo, un regalo de Hermione.

¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de esa sangre sucia? ¿Cómo hacer que te de la respuesta si está muerta? ¿Cómo olvidarla? ¿Se está volviendo loco? Quería olvidarlo todo, gritarlo, arrancarlo… pero de que serviría, si aún la seguía amando.

Recordó cómo es que inicio esta horrible dependencia hacia la sangre sucia, como fue que inició todo. Cuando ella se acercó a él…

—Malfoy, el profesor Slughorn me pidió que te preguntara algo —resopló al ver que el albino la veía con asco todavía— ¿quieres entrar al club de eminencias? —lo había dicho la castaña con la voz casi nerviosa.

Malfoy la miró con molestia y asco.

—Paso —y se fue hacia las mazmorras.

No tenía ganas de ser plato de segunda mesa, ya no. Hace dos años a lo mejor estaría presumiendo por la invitación pero ahora... no. El solo quería terminar la estúpida escuela e irse del país. Lastimosamente no fue así.

Su padre no pensaba así, así que lo obligó a entrar al dichoso club. Se sorprendió que solo fueran cinco los candidatos para ese club. El famoso Harry Potter, la sangre sucia, sus amigos Nott y Zabini.

Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y a su manera seguían. El con sus pesadillas por las torturas, y muertes que vivió. Hermione era la única que les hablaba a ellos, como si siempre se hubieran conocido y hubiesen sido amigos. Malfoy ya no tenía una buena relación con Nott ni con Zabini.

— ¡chicos! —Habló recio para que le prestaran atención—, somos los encargados de coordinar la fiesta de navidad. Me lo acaba de comunicar el profesor horace.

Todos se miraron hastiados. ¡Genial! Una fiesta para animar el lugar lúgubre que tienen.

—Hermione, no sé, si yo pueda. —dijo el pelinegro de los ojos verdes.

Nott la miraba sin ninguna expresión, mientras Blaise bufaba.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó irritado el moreno con cierto tinte de exigencia.

Hermione vio a los chicos y contempló una respuesta, falló estrepitosamente.

—creo que es por… no sé. —Lo dijo irritada— realmente no sé, y solo me dijeron que nos darían puntos extras en todas la materias. También, que podíamos faltar a clases todo este mes, y no había problema. "según" porque estaríamos organizando el dichoso baile.

Todos al escuchar esa información se sintieron aliviados. Y trataron de ocultar la sonrisa que se les formaba por ver a la castaña irritada mientras apilaba todos sus libros.

—Te ayudare sangre sucia —dijo Malfoy mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— ¡espera! —Grito Hermione—, toma —le dio un sickle —se calentara cuando haya una reunión para los preparativos.

Draco lo miró evaluando el encantamiento. Para después irse.

Ahora, estaba enviándole un mensaje como todos los momentos que se acordaba de ella. Esperaba que ella le respondiera, ansiaba sentir el galeón quemarlo por lo caliente que estaba. Deseaba verla y tenerla de nuevo.

::::

N/A:

He reiniciado la historia, si se dan cuanta he agregado mas palabras y corregido la mala ortografía.

Espero que no se molesten con los cambios.


	3. Nott

Nott

Estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico; aún no se recuperaba de sus ansias de morir. A cada oportunidad buscaba una forma de suicidarse. Esperaba encontrarla en el otro mundo. Quería estar con ella. Encontrarse, verla de nuevo para pedirle perdón por lo que paso. Sabía que sería difícil para todos, que ella no era su propiedad, no era suya completamente. Era de todos.

En la habitación blanca, solo contaba con una mesa, una silla y la cama. Tenía en sus manos una rosa blanca. Esa rosa le recordaba cuanto la amaba. No era suficientemente fuerte para dejarla ir. Ni tan poco demasiado valiente por dejarla de amar.

Su locura llegó cuando ella se fue. Ella no estaba con él. Y ahora solo los medicamentos fuertes lo hacían levitar en su mundo de fantasía. Un mundo donde ella le recitaba frases de compresión. Donde sus cuerpos bailaban de una manera única, y se extasiaban por el placer de verse a los ojos. Sin reservas, sin mentiras, sin pudor. Solo ellos dos. Veía de nuevo esa silla que estaba cerca de su cama…

Donde ella aparecía y se sentaba en aquella silla. Le sonreía como aquella vez que le habló por primera vez… ¡que tristes y bellos recuerdos!

Nott estaba en las mazmorras estaba leyendo el libro de pociones que Slughorn le prestó. No se dio cuenta cuando una castaña se acercó. Ella tomó una silla y se sentó enfrente de él.

— ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Colocó sus rizos detrás de la oreja.

El apartó su vista del libro para verla toda nerviosa, le encantaba provocar esta sensación a todos las personas que consideraba inferiores a él. Después de torturarla emocionalmente; asintió.

— ¿puedes ayudarme con la fiesta de navidad? —preguntó con un poco de súplica en la voz.

Él la miró extraño. Si no mal recuerda que Malfoy se ofreció en apoyar en esa absurda fiesta.

—No estoy interesado —fue directo. Seria incómodo para sus compañeros de casa, aun no podían verse sin sentirse culpables.

Hermione suspiró y puso una cara de abatimiento.

—por favor… —rogó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Quiero ser tu amiga y no sé cómo acercarme a ti—fue directa.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar

Hermione le sonrió sinceramente. Eso era extraño.

—ya no estamos en una guerra. Quiero dejar el pasado atrás. Hay que marcar el futuro, ¿no crees?

Nott la observó por un tiempo, su cara y sus facciones no mentían. Ella quería ser su amiga. Bueno ya no era tan inferior… había subido dos escalones más.

—no seremos amigos… pero te ayudare ya que lo pediste de favor. —tenía una imagen que proteger.

Hermione sonrió. Se acercó y lo abrazó efusivamente. Ella quería marcar el cambio y también ayudar a sus compañeros del club. Y fuer el error más estúpido que pudo haber hecho.

::::

N/A:

¿se acuerdan que hace unos meses les mencione que mi lap murió?

bueno, hace una semana estaba toda medicada y recordé como checar si la tarjeta madre se había atrofiado. Bueno para no hacerlo mas largo, me di cuenta que era el ventilador y cable que pasa corriente eran los que estaban dañados. Así que ahora mi toshiba esta al 100% sacándome de mi vació.

y como ya sirve mi lap... empezare a actualizar mas seguido.

¿si o no, mi lap es una bestia? a pesar que ya esta toda destartalada aun no me abandona. La amo.


	4. Blaise

Blaise

Estaba en un departamento muggle, sirviéndose un poco de café que había en la cafetera. ¿Qué haría hoy? Se preguntaba a cada rato. Su compañero de parranda no podía hoy. "Según" tenía una terrible migraña; como cuando Voldemort invadía su mente. Era ilógico, tan ilógico que su compañero de parranda fuera el famoso Harry Potter. Y no sus amigos Malfoy y Nott.

Tenía algo en común con Potter; y es que ambos querían olvidar a esa mujer. Esa mujer les hizo que dudaran de lo que sentían. Bueno, no eran los únicos, eran los cuatro. El junto con Potter, no querían quedar como Malfoy, y Nott. Ellos querían seguir adelante, pero siempre tenían las mismas preguntas… o los mismos pensamientos.

¿Cómo llenar el vacío que sentía? ¿Cómo llenar su cuerpo que pide más de ella? ¿Por qué eres tú? ¿Porque tuviste que ser tú? ¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir? ¿Por qué sigo necesitándote si sé que me lastimare? Granger… si tan solo me hubieras dicho que no era amor.

No era amor… si no fuera amor; ahora, estaría olvidándote.

Si él no le hubiera molestado ese día…

Se encontraban en la clase de pociones y realmente se estaba aburriendo. Aquella poción no era lo más motivante y laboriosa que tenía contemplado al contrario era más simple que un hechizo evanesco, pero la sangre sucia estaba presumiendo a ver terminado su poción antes de tiempo. Solo para distraerse vio que la sangre sucia iba a guardar sus ingredientes al estante y el aprovecho para alterar aquella poción. Lo que paso fue épico. Su caldero empezó a burbujear y sacar un humo verde, acompañado de un olor nauseabundo. Para después explotar y que todos quedaran salpicados. El mismo se delató al ser el único que no tenía ni una porquería encima, y además esa sonrisa burlona no pasó desapercibida por Granger y el profesor Slughorn.

—entonces… ¿en qué quieres que te ayude? —resopló molesto.

Hermione aún estaba molesta, no le haría las cosas fáciles, no.

—me ayudaras con la decoración, haremos los adornos al estilo muggle —sonrió inocentemente.

— ¿a qué te refieres con estilo muggle?

—Que lo haremos manualmente —lo dijo seria y como fuera obvio.

Blaise aun no entendía y Hermione leyó su facción de duda.

—Lo haremos sin varita —aclaro un poco hastiada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste, yo te aviso —sacó de su túnica un sickle y se lo dio —te avisare cuando iniciaremos —y con esto se marchó dejando a un Blaise encolerizado.

Definitivamente odiaba ese día y a la vez no se arrepentía… aun la deseaba y extrañaba más que ayer.


	5. Harry

Harry

Estaba en su casa en Grimmauld Place; acostado en su cama mientras observaba una fotografía. La fotografía de sus dos amores, y Ron. En esa foto se encontraban los cuatro. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, y él; se lo tomaron en sexto año antes de iniciar la guerra. Ahora; sólo se encontraba. Ya no estaba ella.´

Su primer amor murió en la guerra por Bellatrix y su segundo amor murió a manos de mortifagos hace un año. Tenía que seguir adelante se lo prometió a ella. Ella le había dicho que tenían que seguir; que tenían que vivir.

Su compañero de jerga le había mandado una lechuza, diciéndole que irían a un club nudista que le habían recomendado. El respondió que no podía, que tenía un ataque de migraña. ¡Que mentira más patética! Sabía que Blaise no se lo creería, pero estaba de más intentarlo. La migraña tenia cura… se llamaba: Hermione jean Granger.

Su mejor amiga, su hermana, su amante, su novia, su mujer y si no hubiera muerto seria su esposa. Esposa de cuatro hombres. No sabía que el destino jugaba con el de nuevo. ¡Vaya desfachatez!

¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de su mejor amiga? ¡De su hermana! La respuesta fue sencilla. Ella apareció frente a él. El aún seguía recostado en su cama tomando whiskey de fuego, cuando vio una melena castaña a su lado. Ella al ver que el pelinegro, se había percatado de su existencia resopló.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante Harry —habló normalmente como si esas palabras fueran motivadoras para ella. —Ellos, —vaciló con la voz ronca—, ellos no querrán que estemos así —lo dijo nostálgicamente—, Harry, hay que seguir adelante —lo abrazó.

Harry sintió el calor de su hermana, sintió una enorme aprensión en su pecho. ¿Era tiempo de seguir adelante? —No, no puedo… —contestó con la voz quebrada.

Hermione se apartó y le sonrió tiernamente —lo se… pero, tenemos que seguir adelante —lo volvió a decir como si esas palabras fueran mágicas. Como si estuvieran escritas en algún libro y ella obedeciéndolas. ¿Acaso no le dolía la muerte de Ron?

—no puedo… herms, no puedo —declaró abatido mientras unas lágrimas salían.

Hermione lo arrepegó mas a sus brazos —te ayudare Harry, te ayudare —y los dos empezaron a llorar y darse compañía. Hermione aun con su dolor, lo estaba poniendo primero, ¡que maravillosa mujer!


	6. Primera Reunión

Estaban todos en la primera reunión, para los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad. Hermione estaba feliz, quería que la fiesta fuera inolvidable. Una, porque sería su último año en el colegio, segundo, porque quería que todos olvidaran sus demonios (incluida ella), tercera, porque necesitaba tener un pasatiempo para no pensar en otras cosas y dejar de seguir adelante.

—Bueno, quiero agradecerles por asistir —sonrió. Vio que Draco bufó al igual que Zabini—, y ver su entusiasmo por ayudar —miró de reojo a Blaise y Draco, retándoles a que hicieran un gesto burlón.

—Ve al punto sangre sucia —ordenó Malfoy hastiado, él no se iba a dejar intimidar por la sangre sucia. Ya casi nada le importaba.

Harry se lo quedó viendo molesto, a pesar que la guerra ya estaba finalizada el seguía con esos ideales.

—Malfoy —siseó Harry con una mirada amenazante.

—Potter —siseó igual que la cara rajada.

—Chicos —Hermione también siseó, y los miró a los dos dándoles entender que se calmaran o lo hacia ella.

—Continua —dijo un calmado Nott.

—Tsk —chasqueó la boca Blaise.

Hermione rodó los ojos, ¡hombres!

—bueno, quiero que la fiesta de navidad no sea el tema de navidad, que su tema sea diferente. Algo diferente para nosotros, que no todos recordemos que es navidad, sino como algo diferente y esperanzador para nosotros. Que ninguno recuerde que en las vacaciones de navidad, muchos de nosotros no vamos a estar con nuestros seres queridos. Pero que a la vez les inspire que tenemos que seguir adelante. No sé si me explico. Solo quiero que todos nosotros no recordemos nuestras perdidas —les sonrió melancólicamente.

Y así inicio una extraña amistad; todos ellos tenían perdidas… todos ellos tenía unas cicatrices que no eran fáciles de ver, y sanar. Y solo con un poco de luz en aquellas almas oscuras rodearon aquella luz que no sabían que tarde o temprano esa luz se apagaría.

Y es así, como el pasillo oscuro empezaba alumbrar una pequeña luz.


	7. Adornos

Toda la semana se la pasaron haciendo los arreglos, pero sin magia. Además de estar fastidiosos, estaban cansados, y con las manos entumecidas. ¿Cómo era posible que Granger los hubiera puesto hacer eso? ¿Y que ninguno se quejara al respecto? ah claro. Blaise.

Ese pelinegro la hizo estallar e hizo que todos pagaran los platos rotos. Ahora estaban decorando las esferas con brillantina y pegamento.

—No sería más fácil si usáramos un poco de ayuda —musitó el ojo verde al sentir su mano entumecida de tanto repetir el mismo patrón.

Hermione le regaló una mirada amenazante y el siguió. Creo que la persona en ser más amenazante después de Bellatrix, estaría su amiga.

— ¡no puedo más! —estalló Blaise, sacando su varita y conjuró un hechizo que hizo que las tres cajas de esferas quedaran decoradas. Hermione bufó y le apunto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —siseó.

—lo que alguno no se atreven —declaró viendo a Harry en especial.

Hermione terminó por petrificarlo, usando magia sin varita, o el encantamiento sin hablarlo. Se acercó como una leona que estaba a punto de engullir a su presa.

—ya que fuiste muy valiente en desobedecerme, aparte de que fue tu culpa el que estemos haciendo esto de manera muggle. Te encargaras de toda la decoración del castillo. **Toda**. —Siseó alzando la voz al final— y nosotros nos encaremos de la iluminación y los efectos especiales al igual que la música.

Salió del salón no sin antes de mirarlo con molestia y antes de irse declaró:

—procura ponerle el mismo entusiasmo que hace rato… ya que las 100 cajas que hacen falta llegara en una hora —salió.

Los tres que aún estaban sobándose las manos, vieron a Zabini y le dieron una pequeña sonrisa. No se burlaban, bueno, si se burlaban, pero le agradecían por el auto sacrificio. Ellos querían hacer eso hace días pero no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar. Y al ver esta reacción de hoy; dio entender que era imposible no salir sin castigo.

—Mis respetos Zabini —declinó su cabeza el oji verde en señal de respeto, pero con una sonrisa burlona. Harry fue el primero en salir y pasar por encima de Zabini.

Los demás también hicieron lo mismo.

—Sabía que no, nos defraudarías —dijo Nott, mientras se levantaba de su silla y se sacudía la brillantina que tenía pegada en su túnica—. Gracias —salió del lugar al igual que Potter.

—se te está pegando lo Gryffindor, pero nos salvaste, aunque fue tu culpa desde el principio —se levantó Malfoy y pasó por encima de él.

Y así quedó Blaise, tirado en el piso sin que nadie lo haya des-petrificado, con la decoración restante, y para el colmo hacerlo en modo muggle. ¡Que buenos amigos tenia! ¡Malditos traidores! Se lo esperaba de sus compañeros Slytherin, pero no de Potter.

Algún día tendría su venganza.


	8. Pilar

La iluminación estuvo a cargo de Harry. Buscó algún hechizo para que el árbol brillara con luces estilo muggle. Algún hechizo, y encantamiento para que los lugares brillara según el estado de animo de la persona que pasaba por los pasillos y escaleras. Los efectos estuvieron a cargo de Nott y Draco. Solo tenían que hacer algo "mágico" según las palabras de la castaña. Ella les había dicho que si podía hacer patronus con figuras de los animales menos peligrosos y más tiernos, pero Draco y Nott no entendieron el concepto. Así que hicieron un hechizo de ilusión donde un dragón aventaba fuego a todas las personas que pasaban, y ella como toda organizadora los reprendió dejándolos en un cuarto con su hechizo. Para el colmo de ellos, es que ella les quitó las varitas.

— ¡no puedo creer que nos hayas echo eso! —exclamó Malfoy con sus túnicas humeantes.

Solo Blaise y Potter se burlaban de los chicos. Nott quería retirarse de este pequeño favor que la castaña le pidió. Pero no podía. Por el simple hecho que ella les hizo firmar un pergamino como si fuera un juramento inquebrantable. Y más, cuando dicho juramento la beneficiaba de una manera que el no quería.

— ¡solo estábamos probando!

— ¿probando? ¡En los pasillos y con los alumnos de primero! —exclamó molesta.

Solo tres de ellos decidieron alejarse de aquel lugar. De manera escueta hicieron que alguien los llamaba, y fueron hacia la puerta dejando a los "compañeros" debatir amablemente.

— ¡con algo teníamos que empezar sangre sucia! —exclamó molesto el rubio.

— ¡podía haber incendiado el castillo! ¡O lastimar alguno de los alumnos!

— ¡por merlín sangre sucia! —Exclamó hastiado— ¡somos mágicos! ¡Hacemos magia! ¡No somos unos imples muggles! —y Draco no lo vio venir. Un hechizo pasó rosándole cerca de la cara. Hermione se veía hecha una furia.

—Aun si somos magos, pero no siempre la magia estará con nosotros —Hermione ya no sabía que decía. Estaba susceptible en estos días, sus padres murieron en estas fechas, y aun así trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien. ¡Pero no lo estaba! —discúlpate.

Malfoy la vio molesto, asombrado y aturdido. Esa hija de muggles lo trató de atacar, y le pedía que se disculpara. No lo iba hacer, no lo iba hacer. Así sin pensarlo la empezó atacar. Y los dos empezaron un duelo. Que solo paró cuando el con hechizo cortante le rozo el hombro a Hermione. Y solo cuando esta estalló en llanto y se agarró el hombro.

—Lo siento —se acercó a ella, tratando de calmarla y revisando la herida.

No lloraba por el corte, no lo hacía. Lloraba porque se desquitó con la persona que no le hizo nada, se veía y se sentía patética. Se sintió desgraciada y asquerosa. Se desquitó con un inocente. Y él le pedía disculpas.

—h-Hermione no fue apropósito —aclaró mientras la curaba con nerviosismo.

Ella seguía llorando. No supo porque pero se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó fuertemente. Quería que alguien le diera esa fortaleza que ella le daba a Harry. Quería sentirse vulnerable y no ser un pilar. Quería contarle a alguien también sus miedos y su tristeza.

Draco estaba asombrado, pero correspondió el abrazo. ¿Qué te pasa sangre sucia? ¿Qué tienes? Quería decir esas palabras pero no tenía el valor necesario.

Después de un buen rato abrazados, y ya más calmados, decidieron separarse para verse. Y es ahí cuando el comprendió todo. Granger estaba rota. Granger era el pilar de Potter. Granger necesitaba a "alguien" para ser su pilar. ¿Se atrevería a dar ese paso?


	9. Un hombre

Nott siempre fue sigiloso con cualquiera, pero ese día, su modo ninja fue el que lo llevo a este escenario. No sabía que la puerta de aula que ocupaban para hacer los preparativos estuviera abierta, y para el colmo se encontrara con Hermione Granger poniéndose su sostén. Alcanzó ver sus formados pechos. No eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños eran perfectos sin llegar a lo vulgar. Vio cómo se colocaba la camisa, la falda y la túnica. Quien diría que la hija de muggles escondía un perfecto cuerpo. Estaba tan ensalmado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la castaña había dejado de acomodarse la ropa, y solo lo estaba viendo fijamente horrorizada. Su cara se tornó rojo, y sus ojos estaban sorprendidos. Cuando el reaccionó salió y cerró la puerta.

Fue la semana más incómoda, no hablaron, ella le mandaba los deberes de la fiesta por medio de Draco o Zabini. Y en el comedor ella le daba la espalda. Cuando se reunían para perfeccionar los detalles ella solo miraba a Zabini, Potter y Malfoy. Harto de todo esto decidió ser un Gryffindor.

— ¿podemos hablar? —la encontró en la biblioteca y era ahora o nunca.

Ella se puso roja y rígida. Asintió

No esperó mucho, y él se sentó.

—Lamento haberte visto la otra vez, no era mi intención encontrarte en paños menores —notó que Hermione se coloreaba más y boqueaba—, me hare responsable de mis actos —suspiró— ¿quieres ser mi novia?

El sería un caballero a su manera… ¿así se empiezan los cortejos o el amor?


	10. No seras tú

Encontró a Potter en las canchas de Quidditch; suspiró y fue a verlo. Sabía por qué su amigo estaba ahí, y a ella no le gustaba verlo de esa manera. Ella se propuso ser el pilar que Harry necesita, y lo iba a cumplir. Lo haría por Ginny, por Ron, Lupin; por todos los que los apoyaron para que saliera victorioso.

— ¿sabes quién me pidió ser su novia hoy? —le comentó como si fuera una pregunta, mientras fingía distraerse con el paisaje para que su amigo limpiara las lágrimas.

Harry se limpió los ojos y el resto de las lágrimas. Trató de mostrarse natural. Sabía que Hermione lo regañaría si lo viera así.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó interesado.

—Nott.

Harry arqueó la ceja — ¿Nott?

—Me vio el otro día en ropa interior y quiere hacerse responsable de sus actos —aclaró la castaña toda roja, pero alegre de que su amigo empezara a sacar unas leves sonrisas.

—Se me hace muy justo, —bromeó el oji verde—si no tendría que pelear por tu honor. Tiene mi aprobación, y permiso para que puedas ser feliz con el —le guiñó el ojo.

Ella le dio un leve puñetazo y soltaron unas carcajadas. Ella después se recargó en el hombro de su amigo. Se la pasaron una media hora viendo un punto sin especificar; cada uno en sus pensamientos. Hermione tomó la mano de Harry, empezó a darles caricias circulares mientras seguía pensando en Ron. Ron, ya no la podía invitar a un baile. Ron, al final no la invitó a un baile para que otro no lo hiciera. Suspiró entristecida.

No sintió como, pero ella terminó con Harry en su piernas, mientras este le acariciaba su revoltoso pelo. Sin darse cuenta que había un albino cerca de ellos observándolos. Sin duda los engranes del destino empezaban a trabajar.


	11. No seras tú II

Todos sabían que el baile de navidad era un concepto diferente, era como uno hippie; aunque ellos no sabían que era hippie. Fueron los nacidos de muggles, y mestizos que dieron la explicación de: donde todos se sintieran libres en demostrar sus emociones al igual que un hechizo le hacía sentirse bien.

Era la temática más rara, ya que también era de gala… según Hermione el concepto del baile era "mágica" y de "fantasía".

La mayoría fue puntual con el baile. Todos estaban ansiosos ya que se habían dado cuenta que la mayor parte del castillo estaba decorado de una manera "mágica" había luces que cambiaban de color según el estado de ánimo, y si estabas muy alegre aparecía una proyección de un patronus con la forma de un animal. Muchos esperaban que el gran comedor se abriera, la mayoría estaba hablando de la decoración. los fantasmas que podían pasar por los muros, cuando les preguntaban qué tal estaba el lugar ellos decían que no lo podían describir, ya que era "mágico"

Hermione estaba apurada arreglándose, estaba muy nerviosa, y estresada por la organización del baile. Su vestido era de color morado con contrastes de rosas. Su vestido era parecido a la bella durmiente. Un vestido corte imperio. Como lo había dicho ella, quería olvidar que estas navidades la iba a pasar sola. Y solo con el recuerdo del baile olvidara sus penas. Su pelo lo recogió y dejó algunos rizos definidos que marcaran su cara. Parvati le ayudó con el maquillaje.

— ¿sabías que pareces una princesa? Te ves como esos cuentos muggles que alguna vez leí. Pero esta vez; estas más hermosa que hace cuatro años —dijo Parvati mientras le ponía un rubor color durazno.

—Gracias —se sonrojó mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace cuatro años.

—Seguro que ron estaría sonrojado y del mismo color de su pelo al verte bajar por las escaleras —comentó con nostalgia, ya que ella lo presencio hace cuatro años cuando era la pareja de Harry, y su hermana era la pareja de Ron.

Hermione dejó de sonreír, sabía que Parvati lo había dicho de buena fe, pero, pudo sentir la punzada de dolor que tocaba en su pecho. Ron no la había invitado. Ron no estaría presente para decirle que estaba fraternizando con el enemigo. Donde no le haría una escena de celos… ¡oh ron como lo extrañaba!


	12. Baile

El último capítulo del mes. Gracias a todos que leen esta historia, gracias ya que este mes tengo más de 10,000 visitas por todas las historias… ¿pueden creerlo?

El otro mes… ósea mañana estaré ausente… así que… no sé cuándo suba antes de empezar un tratamiento.

Gracias! Gracias por leer este fic y dejarme su review… gracias!

Editado26-06-19

 **:::**

La fiesta inició; Cada organizador recibía los halagos de los maestros. La directora estaba asombrada por las transfiguraciones que estaban volando en el techo. Luego ver a varias chicas que sonreían por los encantamientos avanzados que los organizadores pusieron. El encantamiento que a todos les llamaba la atención fue el del piso; ya que se veía el fondo del mar. Y cuando caminabas se iban formando ondas para espantar a los peces que se acercarse a ellos. Una de las niñas de primer año gritó cuando un tiburón quería atacarla pero el tiburón salió corriendo cuando alguien lo espantó haciendo reír a varios que presenciaron la escena. Draco recibía, y recibía halagos… y otras cosas comprometedoras de algunas chicas. Nott estaba pendiente de la iluminación ya que Hermione evitó o fue explicita en recalcar que no hubiera zonas oscuras. Blaise disfrutaba con algunas chicas las bebidas que servían; Hermione lo puso a vigilar para que nadie lo adulterara el ponche o cualquier bebida embriagante traída de contrabando, sino su pellejo estaba en peligro.

Harry estaba rodeado de algunos empleados del ministerio, al igual que unos periodistas aun le agradecían por lo de la guerra. Hermione lucia como una princesa que mantenía todo en orden. Ayudando algunas niñas de primer y segundo año en ayudarlas con los encantamientos para que las cosas encantadas cambiaran de forma o apariencia. Cada uno disfrutaba de la velada. Cuando la música cambió por una más movida; Harry reconoció ese tema. Ese tema lo habían bailado en la tienda cuando estaban en busca de los Horrocrux. Harry se apartó de los invitados y fue hacia Hermione.

— ¿me permites esta pieza? —lo dijo galante mientras sonreía.

Hermione asintió aturdida y anonadada. Después soltó unas carcajadas mientras algunos los veían por el peculiar baile. Ellos se sentían como aquella vez, se sentían unidos… Hermione empezó a llorar. Harry la abrazó y le palmeó la espalda.

—creo que daremos de que hablar en la prensa —susurró Harry mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—seria irónico si no lo hicieran —respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Alguien carraspeó.

—Potter, ¿podrías prestarme un momento a mi novia? —dijo Nott con una sonrisa tranquila pero había cierta burla en la voz.

Los tres empezaron a reír. Nada mejor que invertir un poco de humor para esfumar los malos recuerdos, aunque sean gratos.


End file.
